In conventional vehicle seats, in order to improve the aesthetic appearance of the surface of the seat, a top member having quiltings and buttons on its surface is proposed, which is formed by first fabricating the quiltings through sewing by a sewing machine or through operation by a welder, and then sewing the buttons on the surface of the top member provided with such quiltings. Accordingly, productivity of such conventional vehicle seats is very low and its mass production is not possible. Also, such buttons cannot be secured firmly in position and, if they are rectangular in shape, the buttons will not be maintained in its predetermined direction, because they tend to be twisted. In addition, this type of conventional top member is found rather unsatisfactory in quality as well.
In view of the above-described disadvantages present in the conventional top member, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved top member for a vehicle seat, wherein decorative buttons and quiltings are provided, improved productivity is obtained and the buttons will not be twisted so that they can be mounted in place positively.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.